Jet Jaguar (Monster Island Buddies)
|copyrighticon =Monster Icons - Jet-Jaguar.png |image =MIB - Jet Jaguar.png |caption =Jet Jaguar in Monster Island Buddies |name =Jet Jaguar |species =Robot |nicknames =''Jet'' The Jaguar Discount Ultraman |height =Unspecified |length =Unspecified |weight =Unspecified |forms ="Anti-Heroic" Jet Jaguar Baby Jet Jaguar Medical Jet Jaguar |controlled =Biollante |relationships =Mechagodzilla Dr. Goro Ibuki Jet Panther M.O.G.U.E.R.A. Hedorah |allies =Godzilla Rodan Mothra M.O.G.U.E.R.A. Monster Island Buddies |enemies =King Ghidorah The Ghidorah Family The L.E.S.B.I.A.N.S. Gigan Ultraman Gojira Cthulhu |created =Toho / Monster Island Buddies |portrayed =None |firstappearance =Monster Island Buddies Episode 1: Rodan Loves Mothra |latestappearance =Monster Island Buddies Episode 108: Ultraman Leads a Team |suits =ShodaiJet (Default) |roars = }}In the fanon, Monster Island Buddies, Jet Jaguar is one of the Main Characters of the show. Character Overview Jet Jaguar is one of Godzilla's friends. He is portrayed as a happy-go-lucky and high-spirited Robot. As opposed to Godzilla and Rodan, Jet Jaguar is always upbeat and always looks on the bright side of life. He is always there to help and give advice to his friends and he greatly respects and values the friendship he shares with Godzilla and Rodan (despite them not usually returning the same feelings directly). Jet Jaguar is also very protective of his friends and will go to great lengths to please or avenge them should anyone of them be put in great danger. According to Jet Jaguar, his sole purpose of existence was to perform at Chuck-E-Cheese for children's birthday parties, but he was able to override this and gain sentience thanks to the help of Biollante hacking his system. At one point in the series, Jet Jaguar's memories were erased when he was killed by King Ghidorah, and his friendly personality was replaced with a stotic one when he was rebuilt by MechaGodzilla. However his memories returned when he saw Mecha-King Ghidorah attacking his friends. He briefly assumed a new personality as an edgy, vengeful vigilante/anti-hero, donning a black leather jacket and seeking revenge against the L.E.S.B.I.A.N.S. after Rodan's apparent death. Once Jet Jaguar learned the truth behind Rodan's attempted murder (and his retribution against said source.) He has since reverted to his friendly (but now slightly more cautious) personality. Jet Jaguar is portrayed by the 6" Bandai Movie Monster Series Jet Jaguar 2007 figure, though he is also portrayed by a 6" Bandai Godzilla Island Medical Jet Jaguar figure. Character History Pre-Series Originally, Jet Jaguar was created by Dr. Goro Ibuki as part of a planned robot army for the government known as the Jet Program. However, the program was cancelled by the government, and Goro was ordered to destroy all his robots. Instead of destroying him, Goro hid Jet Jaguar at Chuck E. Cheese's and wiped his memories, making him believe his sole purpose was performing at birthday parties there. He first met Godzilla and Rodan when he was hired to perform for Godzilla's birthday. Thanks to Biollante's hacking capabilities, he was able to override his programming so that he could have sentience and explore the world like he had always dreamed. Since then, he had been friends with both Godzilla and Rodan ever since. Jet Jaguar would continue to hang out with his friends, along with their new friend, Gorosaurus, and the four of them would continue to get into various antics such as drinking at a Bar, starting a Band, and beating up various Monsters. During that time, Jet Jaguar had an internship at a Hospital, and his skills from it has since then helped his friends. Death and Reset (Seasons 1 - 2) 'Season 1' During Season 1, Jet Jaguar still retained his friendship with Godzilla and Rodan (having forgotten about Gorosaurus after he was kidnapped by King Kong.) Like always though, Jet Jaguar and his buddies continued to go drinking at Bars and playing together in their a Band, until he (and Godzilla) was drawn into a love triangle conflict between Rodan, Mothra, and King Ghidorah, after they learned that Mothra was dating Ghidorah. During the conflict, Jet Jaguar flew down to Las Vegas for a vacation, where he met Hedorah (who was working as a hooker.) After having sex, the two of them agreed to get married immediately. Upon returning though, King Ghidorah was exposed for cheating on Mothra as Hedorah revealed that King Ghidorah paid her weekly for sex as well, (Ghidorah used the excuse that he was "playing poker with his friends" every thursday to do so.) thus Mothra broke up with him out of disgust, with Jet-Jaguar and Hedorah breaking up as well due to the latter's unfaithfulness. Enraged, King Ghidorah blamed the Monster Island Buddies and challenged them to a fight out of Vengeance, setting his sights on Jet Jaguar first for inadvertently ending his relationship with Mothra. Godzilla and Rodan eventually found their mangled friend and they took what remained of him to Mechagodzilla for repairs. Luckily, Mechagodzilla was able to fix Jet Jaguar, but the robot's friendly personality was changed to a stoic and emotionless one due to the damage he had received. To make matters worse, because Jet Jaguar's sole purpose was to perform at Birthday Parties at Chuck E. Cheese's, the robot refused to fight as it was not programmed to do so, leaving him useless for when King Ghidorah eventually attacked. Jet Jaguar would retain his stoic personality for the remainder of Season 1. 'Season 2' During Season 2, despite still being hindered by his stoic personality, Jet Jaguar still retained his friendship with Godzilla and Rodan. However, Jet Jaguar's friendship with Godzilla became strained once Godzilla's newfound popularity in killing King Ghidorah and his new drug addition began changing Godzilla's personality for the worse. Tension quickly arose between Rodan and Godzilla, and after both of them got into a fight with each other, Godzilla angrily left his friends, taking his past self with him. Despite Godzilla leaving though, Jet Jaguar continued to maintain a healthier friendship with his other friends. Then one day, the L.E.S.B.I.A.N.S. (A group of evil Monsters who had come together to stop Godzilla,) began attacking Monster Island, where Rodan, Mothra, and the other monsters of Monster Island were forced to fight back. One again, Jet Jaguar refused to fight as he was not programmed to do so. However, when Mecha-King Ghidorah revealed himself and attacked the Monster Island Buddies, Jet Jaguar's memories suddenly recovered and the robot's friendly personality returned! Donning a new anti-heroic persona, Jet Jaguar fought back against the Cyborg while Godzilla and Future Godzilla returned to join their buddies in stopping the L.E.S.B.I.A.N.S. Jet Jaguar defeated Mecha-King Ghidorah, avenging his loss from before, and proceeded to assist Godzilla in fending off against the L.E.S.B.I.A.N.S. into retreat as well. Suddenly while Godzilla was reconciling with his friends from their past quarrel, Mecha-King Ghidorah threatened to destroy Monster Island with a Nuclear Bomb that could kill everyone on it. To protect his friends, Rodan sacrificed himself to stop Mecha-King Ghidorah by colliding with the Cyborg in mid-flight, causing a huge explosion. Witnessing the event, Jet Jaguar vowed that he would hunt down the L.E.S.B.I.A.N.S. one-by-one until they were all dead to avenge Rodan's sacrifice. Hunting the L.E.S.B.I.A.N.S. (Season 3) Jet Jaguar began his manhunt of the L.E.S.B.I.A.N.S. by ambushing Megalon in a forest. Despite interrogating the monster, Megalon continued to deny any knowledge on who his leader was, but he did till the robot of a new monster that has appeared in the desert named "Monster X," under the belief that he was the leader. With the knowledge on hand, Jet Jaguar tried to recruit Godzilla in assisting him to hunt down the rest of the Evil Monsters. Godzilla however too too wracked with guilt over Rodan's death and he refused to partake, leaving him on his own. Arriving at a desert, Jet Jaguar found and fought with Xilien, under the assumption that he was Monster X. However once the alien explained who he was, he took the robot to the real Monster X, who in turn revealed who the leader of the L.E.S.B.I.A.N.S. was: Destoroyah. Taking Xilien with him, Jet Jaguar set off to find Destoroyah to settle the score once and for all, only to be ambushed by the irate L.E.S.B.I.A.N.S., whom were bitter after Jet Jaguar attacked Megalon earlier... Luckily both alien and robot were saved by the sudden appearance of Fire Rodan, who frightened off the L.E.S.B.I.A.N.S. with his fire powers! Jet Jaguar returned to Monster Island to reveal to everyone that Rodan was alive (both to Godzilla's joy and horror, whom had just recently had sex with Mothra) Realizing what had to be done now, Jet Jaguar, Godzilla, Fire Rodan, and Xilien confronted Destoroyah, and after getting into a fight with the psychotic monster, Jet Jaguar and his buddies emerged victorious, ending the last of the L.E.S.B.I.A.N.S.'s schemes. Leaving one of Destoroyah's wings with Monster X, Jet Jaguar shed his anti-heroic persona and reverted to his friendly (but now slightly more cautious) personality. Season 4 During Season 4, Jet Jaguar was relegated to being a background character, as the Season mostly focused on Burning Godzilla coming to terms with his eventual death and him carrying out his bucket list, as well as Rodan looking after Mothra's rebirth. However once Monster X and the rest of the Evil Monsters (including the recently united ex-L.E.S.B.I.A.N.S. members) attempted to take over Monster Island, Jet Jaguar fought alongside the Monster Island Buddies in driving them off. Relationship with M.O.G.U.E.R.A. (Seasons 5 - 6) 'Season 5' During Season 5, with Godzilla dead and Rodan dating Mothra once more, Jet Jaguar began to feel lonely and longed for companionship of his own. Wanting to take his mind off his loneliness, the robot decides to take a vacation at a beach resort. There, he met and fell in love with another robot named M.O.G.U.E.R.A., who appeared to share the same feelings as him. However during their bonding, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. attacked Jet Jaguar and abandoned him in a nearby forest, revealing that she had been hired by Gojira (masquerading as Godzilla) to take the robot out of action. Feeling as if he had been used, Jet Jaguar started to train himself for battle, planning to get revenge on M.O.G.U.E.R.A. However once he was physically fit enough to fight, Jet Jaguar instead pitifully pleaded the female robot to date him once more, only to learn that she was already dating Ultraman. Despite already being taken though, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. apologized to Jet Jaguar, telling him that despite being hired to attack him, she still had feelings for him, and that their earlier moments of bonding were indeed genuine, which manages to convince Jet Jaguar to let go of his planned revenge scheme. Later once Godzilla was resurrected as well, Jet Jaguar became embroiled in a feud between Godzilla and his Family, when Gojira attempted to cause havoc all over Monster Island by hiring Monsters to attack Godzilla's friends. However during a party between the two factions (after Mothra and King Ghidorah managed to form a truce between both sides,) Jet Jaguar and Rodan reunited with Godzilla and the three of them reconciled their past quarrels, and Rodan and Jet Jaguar helping Godzilla by telling him that he's free to choose his own destiny. Having reconciled their differences, Jet Jaguar and his buddies worked together in successfully stopping Gojira and his family from sabotaging the truce party, during which M.O.G.U.E.R.A. witnessed Jet Jaguar's fight with Spacegodzilla and assisted him fighting back against Godzilla's evil brother and rekindling their relationship. Thus life returned back to normal once more. 'Season 6' During Season 6, Jet Jaguar continued to live with his friends. Like Season 4 though, focus on Jet Jaguar was minimal at best. During the time of the truce though, Jet Jaguar managed to have M.O.G.U.E.R.A. repaired (during his fight with Spacegodzilla, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. was broken and needed to be repaired to keep living,) and the two of them rekindled their relationship, with M.O.G.U.E.R.A. solidifying her status as a Monster Island Buddy. While bonding with M.O.G.U.E.R.A. though, peace didn't last for long on Monster Island as the truce was soon broken by Gorosaurus (after he had been tricked by King Kong,) and Jet Jaguar and the others were attacked by all of the Evil Monsters in an all-out War. Luckily, Mothra and Battra (who had reunited) arrived on the Battlefield and managed to drive away the Evil Monsters. It was from that point that the Monster Island War had begun... Monster Island War and the Apocalypse (Season 7 - 8) 'Season 7' to be added 'Season 8' to be added Additional Notes *Jet Jaguar is portrayed by various figures throughout the series: **Normally, he is portrayed by the 6" Bandai Movie Monster Series Jet Jaguar 2007 figure. **In his baby form he is portrayed by the 8inch Godzilla vinyl wars figure.** **His Teenage Version of himself is represented by a 6" Bandai Godzilla Island Series Medical Jet Jaguar figure. * He was #7 in GojiFan93's Top 10 Characters of "Monster Island Buddies" Gallery MIB - Jet Jaguar past.png|Jet Jaguar's "Medical" Form MIB - Jet Jaguar baby.png|Jet Jaguar, as a Baby Category:Characters Category:YouTube Category:Bandai Category:Monster Island Buddies Fanon